Decisions, Decisions, Decisions
by AnotherAnonymousFool
Summary: My second story and it's still Adventure Time themed! This one is all about Fionna and Marshall Lee! Fionna is just coming to terms with the fact she might like Marshall more than she though, or even more than she'd actually like to! Mainly Fiolee but with a little bit of FionnaxGumball
1. Chapter 1

Marshall Lee picked up a red, shimmering rock off the floor and threw it against the wall, causing it to shatter into several little pieces.

"Marshall..." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned around to face Fionna, who was on the ground, turning over several other shimmering rocks, prising a few open.

"What?" he shrugged.

"If there is gems in these rocks, throwing them against the wall is just gonna destroy the gems." she sighed.

"I already told you, there won't be any gems in them. The gems are in the _walls._" Marshall pointed out. "Look, read the clue again."

Marshall floated over to Fionna and pulled the piece of aged paper out of his pocket.

"You kept it in your pocket?!" Fionna asked.

"Where else was I gonna keep it?" The vampire replied.

"Who knows what's been in your pockets?" She sighed.

Marshall chuckled, unfolding the paper. "Look." he pointed out. "It says the gems are in the rocks!"

Fionna held a rock to his face. "This _is _a rock."

He shook his head, floating back over to a wall, running his hand down it. "So is this."

"Marshall, who's gonna put gems in the wa-"

Marshall kicked the wall, making the cave shake. Huge slabs of rock began to fall away from the walls.

"What are you doing?!" Fionna yelled, protecting her head from the rock that was flying in all directions.

"Open your eyes." Marshall laughed.

Fionna removed her hands from her face and glanced around her.

The walls were lined with bright, red gemstones.

"Someone owes me an apology." Marshall teased, pulling a gemstone out of the wall.

Fionna bowed her head, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry. Let's just get some gemstones for Gumball and be out of here."

Marshall Lee stopped pulling gems out of walls. "Wait, these are for Gumball?"

Fionna nodded and walked over to him, struggling to get a gem out. "Yes, I told you there were when I came to get you."

Marshall paused, in truth, when Fionna had come to get him he wasn't really paying attention to where they were going and what they were doing, he just wanted to hang out with her. She was his best friend and he loved spending time with her, not that he'd ever tell her that.

He liked being the bad boy that couldn't care less.

Marshall slammed his hand, which had clenched itself into a fist against the wall and gems came falling into Fionna's hands.

"So...you've still got a thing for Gumball, huh?" he asked, wiping his hands and floating just above his companion.

Fionna stopped gathering gems and blushed. "N-no."

Marshall floated around to lay in the air in front of her. "The blush says it all, sweetheart." he smiled, trying to ignore the horrible feeling that, yet again, rose from the pit of his stomach.

"Go away, Marshall." She sighed, pulling her backpack off and opening it.

"Aw, come on. I thought we were friends, you can tell me." He pouted.

"Look. I don't like Gumball okay, leave it." Fionna sighed, starting to blush again.

Marshall laughed and poured a handful of gems into Fionna's open backpack. "You're totally into him." he teased. "You love the whole...good boy routine."

"Quit it, Marshall." Fionna laughed, closing her backpack and putting it back on

* * *

"Thanks for the gems Fionna." Prince Gumball smiled as he carefully placed Fionna's backpack down and opened it.

"I-it's fine." Fionna smiled.

Marshall Lee was floating behind Fionna, looking obviously bored.

The prince removed about ten gems, one by one, placing them down on his desk carefully before Marshall sighed.

"I'm sorry, do you have somewhere else to be?" The prince turned to glare at Marshall.

The vampire inspected his fingernails before replying. "I don't know, _do _we, Fionna?"

Fionna turned to him, lost for words. "I-I um." She couldn't believe Marshall was making her choose between him and Prince Gumball.

They were both her close friends and she couldn't possibly choose between the both of them.

"Well, Fionna?" Prince Gumball asked, putting on his glasses and inspecting one of the gems.

Before Fionna could have a chance to reply, the prince sighed and placed the gem back down on the desk. "It doesn't matter, these gems are fake anyway. They must be decoys."

"What do you mean they're fake?!" Fionna was shocked and moved closer to Prince Gumball, peering over his shoulder.

"Real gems have a glass-like feel...these feel like plastic and there are tiny impurities inside of them...here, take a look." He handed Fionna his glasses and held a gem to her face as she slid them on.

She inspected the gem carefully, ignoring Marshall's heavy sighs from behind her. Sure enough, it was fake.

"See what I mean?" the prince carefully removed the glasses from Fionna's face, accidentally stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Y-yes." Fionna nodded, probably too enthusiastically.

Marshall scoffed and floated over to the prince's desk. "Fake my as-"

He was cut off by a stern look from Fionna.

"Lemme look." he barged the prince out of the way and picked up a gem, rolling it between his fingers.

"I can't believe it, how could they be fake?" Marshall asked.

"What did you do with the clue I gave you, Fionna?" the prince asked.

"Marshall's got it." Fionna glanced at the vampire.

The prince joined Fionna in staring at Marshall, who was more interested in a loose thread on his plaid shirt.

Gumball cleared his throat. "Ahem, Marshall?"

"Wha-?" Marshall asked, aiming the question at Fionna, his hair falling over his eyes.

Fionna remained silent, just staring at the boy in confusion while Prince Gumball spoke up. "Can we have the clue? That I originally gave Fionna?"

"Oh, right!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the now frayed piece of paper, handing it to the prince.

"I can't even read the writing anymore." Gumball sighed, peering at the paper before glancing up at Marshall, who was now floating above their heads.

The vampire sighed. "It says the gems were in the rocks, but it was a cave full of rocks and also made out of rocks. It was a trick clue."

"Not everybody is trying to trick you, Marshall." The prince chuckled to himself.

Marshall growled, feeling a little stupid. "I'm going." he said, eventually.

"Marshall, don't go." Fionna pleaded.

"Let me know when you're done playing with the prince and his little gemstones." Marshall laughed and flew out of the door.

"I suppose I'd better go find hi-" Fionna began before the prince cut her off.

"Let him stew. He's just sulking because he's not getting all the attention for once." Gumball sighed, picking up a gem and studying it.

Fionna looked between the prince and the door, apprehensively.

"Maybe I could still use these." Prince Gumball said, handing Fionna her backpack. "Thank you for getting them for me."

"No problem." Fionna said, not fully concentrating on him. "Anytime you need help, let me know."

"I will do." he smiled. "You're my little hero Fionna." Prince Gumball laughed.

* * *

Fionna sighed as she arrived at Marshall's lair, walking inside the damp cave.

She knocked on the door of his small house. "Marshall?" she called.

"It's open!" Came a voice from inside.

Fionna let herself in and glanced around the main room, Marshall was nowhere to be seen.

She climbed the ladder to her friend's bedroom and pulled herself up.

"Hey." she smiled as she saw Marshall Lee sitting on his bed with his axe guitar.

"Hey" he lifted his head just enough to give her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked, approaching his bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he ducked his head again, concentrating on his guitar.

Fionna had always admired the passion Marshall had for his guitar and singing, it was the only time he wasn't being a nuisance.

"You left in a hurry..." Fionna pointed out.

"Sorry for not wanting to hang around with a pretentious prince." he mumbled.

"Marshall..." Fionna moaned, but giggled a little.

Marshall lifted his head again, smiling and patted his bed, inviting her to sit with him.

"So, why are you here then?" he asked.

Fionna opened her mouth to speak before he cut her off.

"Besides checking that I'm okay, I'm sure you're not _that _worried."

"I was!" Fionna protested. "I also wanted to know if you wanted to hang out for a while?"

"Isn't your first choice to hang out with Cake?" he asked.

"Yeah...but she's with Lord Monichromicorn."

"Who?" Marshall asked, forgetting who that was completely.

"Her boyfriend." Fionna shrugged.

"Why aren't you with _your_ boyfriend, Gumball then?" The vampire teased.

Fionna groaned in frustration. "He's not my boyfriend, Marshall!"

"Then why do you blush?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she replied.

Marshall simply laughed and returned his concentration to his guitar. "Sure, why not?" he said eventually.

"W-what?" Fionna asked.

"Sure, let's hang out." He floated across the room and hung his guitar up.

"Oh, by the way, here are the real gems." He pulled two red gems out of his pocket and outstretched his hand to offer them to his friend.

"You gave me the fake ones on purpose?" Fionna asked, confused.

Marshall nodded and pushed his hand further towards the girl.

"Take one, and I'll keep the other." He suggested. "Like, friendship gems...then you'll know that whenever you have that gem, I'll always be your friend."

"That's sweet, Marshall. You've never said anything like that before."

"Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation." he chuckled. "So, how long's it gonna be before I see you next?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Fionna asked, frowning.

"Well, when we hang out, you don't talk for me for days afterwards." Marshall shrugged, sitting back down on his bed.

"Does it bother you?" Fionna teased. "Do you get lonely?"

"No. But I kill less people when you're watching me so...you know, it just affects you really." he replied, nonchalantly. "So, what did you have in mind...you know, for hanging out?"

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me!" Fionna yelled, laughing. "I've been practicing!"

Marshall laughed and put BMO's controller on the floor, floating up to the roof of Fionna and Cake's treehouse. "You can't beat natural talent."

"BMO! Turn Marshall's difficulty to hard!" Fionna groaned, grabbing the vampire's leg and pulling him back down.

He grabbed his controller and the two started going into another fierce virtual battle.

"Marshall! Not fair!"

Marshall was in fits of laughter, he put the controller down and let Fionna win. "There you go, you won."

"No! You let me win, rematch." Fionna was really getting into the game.

BMO sighed and restarted the game.

Marshall shook his head. "Nah, it's boring beating you now."

"Come on, last time!" She pleaded.

The vampire sighed and picked up the controller yet again. "Last time." he pointed out.

Marshall Lee had the edge at the start of the game and Fionna was catching up to him but it was obvious he was going to win again. Fionna suddenly had an idea on how to distract him so she could win.

Fionna leaned over and kissed Marshall on the cheek.

The vampire paused and just stared at BMO, his cheeks being graced with the tiniest blue hue of a blush, which faded by the time Fionna had won the game and was celebrating.

She jumped up and punched the air, beginning to dance around the treehouse. "I won!" she sang.

Marshall Lee was still frozen in the same position.

Fionna stopped dancing and looked at her friend, confused. "Marshall?" she asked.

Marshall shook his head, snapping out of his trance-like state. "Huh?"

"You were in your own world for a minute there." she laughed.

"Yeah...sorry about that." he shrugged, wondering why he was so bothered that Fionna had kissed him, even if it was only on the cheek.

He carefully observed Fionna's face as she was talking, admiring every little detail.

He thought back to the horrible feeling he always got when Fionna talked about Prince Gumball.

Marshall's eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

"Marshall? Were you even listening?" Fionna asked, even more confused.

He nodded but he hadn't been listening.

He was too busy realising he was in love with his best friend.

Cake stretched herself through the window of the treehouse and was suprised to see Marshall sitting on the floor while Fionna was standing up.

"What's Marshall doing here?" she asked.

"Oh we were just-" Fionna blushed.

"I was just leaving." Marshall stood up and brushed himself down. "I'll see you...whenever, dude." he smiled at Fionna and flew out of the window.

* * *

Fionna slumped down on the sofa after helping BMO clear up.

"So" she made conversation with Cake "How was your day with Monichromicorn?"

Cake smiled "It was great! He's so sweet, we played music together, then we watched the sunset and oh, it was just lovely!"

Fionna rested her head on her hand, wondering why Marshall had been acting so weird. She had only kissed him on the cheek, it wasn't like she loved him, it was just to distract him.

What if he thought she loved him?

She began to panic silently, what if he loved her?

Fionna thought about it, wondering if it would be such a bad thing. Marshall was sweet sometimes, and he always managed to cheer her up, plus, he could take a joke. She remembered the last time she played a joke on Prince Gumball, he didn't take it well.

The girl shook her head, trying to get rid of the idea. She didn't even know why she was considering it, Marshall would never like someone as boring as her.

"Ooh, I know that look!" Cake giggled. "Did someone see a certain pink-haired prince today?"

Fionna blushed and nodded. "But only for a few minutes, Marshall and I had to get some gems for him so we went to this cave an-"

"Hold it right there." Cake interrupted. "So, that look's not over Gumball, not if you spent all day with...MARSHALL!"

Fionna blushed more and hid her face. "It's not about Marshall, I-I don't like him!"

"Fight it all you want, but it's there!" Cake giggled.

"Really? But Marshall's so...bad. I've got a crush on Prince Gumball." Fionna sighed.

"Have you ever spent any time with Prince Gumball without Marshall being there?"

Fionna shook her head.

"There's your answer." Cake suggested. "Spend some time with Gumball without Marshall being there."

Fionna got up and began to move towards the door.

"Fionna...it's night..."

"Right." Fionna laughed. "I must've just got...carried...I'll go see him in the morning."

**A/N: Yes, I'm going to be having two stories on the go! I'll probably only be updating this one every few days while I'll still try to get 'Vampire Training' updated daily. Fiolee is another OTP of mine so here you go:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gumball!"

The prince glanced up from the work he was doing on the gems to see Fionna standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Fionna." he smiled, putting down the tweezers carefully on the desk.

Fionna smiled nervously and twiddled with her fingers. "So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

Gumball looked at her, confused. "Well, you could help me do some research on these gems?" he suggested.

"Sure, what do you need?" The girl skipped happily over to Prince Gumball, standing behind him.

"We'll head down to the library in a few moments." The prince smiled.

Fionna tried to observe the prince's face as he screwed it up, concentrating.

She tried as hard as she could to see him the way she saw Marshall.

Fionna kept finding tiny imperfections in Gumball's face, his jaw lines weren't as prominent as Marshall's and his hair didn't fall in the same way.

"Something wrong, Fionna?" he asked, turning to face her.

Fionna's heart sank when she realised his eyes didn't sparkle the same way either.

"N-no..." she replied, sighing a little.

Fionna racked her brain, thinking about what could physically be wrong with Prince Gumball. But, there was nothing she could find.

He just wasn't Marshall Lee.

"Okay, I'm going to definitely need to do some more research before I fuse these to my crown." He sighed.

"You're putting more gems on your crown?" Fionna laughed.

"I like gems." The prince mumbled awkwardly. "Besides, the more gems you have, the higher your status in Ooo, do you know nothing about royalty, Fionna?"

"I guess not." Fionna shrugged.

"Well, considering you spend your days fooling around with a king I would assume you know a little." he chuckled.

"Marshall doesn't really..."

"Act like a king." The prince finished her sentence. "I know." he laughed. "I don't understand why you don't get annoyed with him, he's so childish."

"I-I guess..." Fionna sighed.

"I don't even want to talk about him, let's head down to the library." Gumball smiled and stood up.

"Cool books." Fionna observed, running her hands along the huge, dusty bookshelves of the Candy Kingdom library.

"Hm." Prince Gumball mumbled, his face buried in a giant book.

Fionna felt bored, there was no denying it. She thought she would enjoy spending a day with the boy she was supposed to have a crush on.

She sat down on the table which the prince had just laid the book on as he was now observing his crown carefully.

"Fionna...?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she replied, swinging her legs.

"Never mind." he shook his head, sighing.

Fionna decided to go for broke, she had nothing left to lose at least. "Gumball, have you ever though about...us?"

The prince instantly looked up, blushing. "I-I" for once, he was lost for words. "How do you mean?"

"As...more than friends." Fionna sighed, looking around the library to avoid eye contact with the prince, whose face was now bright red.

Prince Gumball looked at Fionna, studying her carefully. "Fionna, if this is another one of your jokes it is not funny."

Fionna giggled. "It's not a joke, I was just wondering."

"Very well." Gumball closed the book and stood up, walking across the library.

"Where're you going?" she asked.

"Just putting this back." he smiled, referring to the book he was now sliding into the only gap in the shelf.

"Oh, right. So we're going to talk about this?" she asked, suddenly realising the awkward situation she had got herself in to.

The prince walked back to the small table and sat back down, placing his hands on the table and cupping them together. "That was what you had in mind when you brought this topic up, wasn't it?"

"Y-yeah...I guess." Fionna nodded her head.

* * *

_"Marshall...we need to talk." Fionna approached the vampire, who was laying on his sofa, arms outstretched._

_"Sure, what about?" he sat up and invited Fionna to sit next to him._

_"This is really hard for me to say, Marshall." Fionna laughed nervously._

_"What is it?" he asked, moving closer to her._

_Fionna moved her face away. "I...really, really like you Marshall."_

_"I really like you too." He smiled, but tilting his head in confusion. "Is that all this is about?"_

_"No, I really, really, really like you...as...more than a friend."_

_"Oh."_

Marshall sat up straight, instantly, rubbing his face.

He had fallen asleep again.

But, the thing that bothered him wasn't the fact he had fallen asleep, but the fact that he had dreamed about Fionna.

"What is going on?" he groaned to himself, getting up of the sofa and pacing the room.

He had to tell Fionna what was going on, he had to tell her how he felt.

She had kissed him on the cheek, right?

Marshall floated to his kitchen and picked up his toaster, inspecting his reflection.

There was no way he could go to Fionna looking like this.

He floated upstairs to his bedroom and opened his wardrobe, throwing out several ratty, plaid shirts.

"Do I own nothing that's acceptable?" he laughed.

He eventually came across a plain, blue-grey button up shirt. He pulled off his t-shirt and put it on, before looking in the wardrobe again for a jacket.

He found a black trenchcoat that he hadn't worn since his haunting days hanging around graveyards. Marshall shrugged and pulled it on over his shirt.

The vampire smiled to himself, brushing his new outfit down before spitting on his hand and smoothing his hair back.

He took a deep breath and put a hat on, floating out of his house and to Fionna's.

* * *

"Fionna!" he yelled, banging on the treehouse door.

He glanced around nervously while he was waiting, spotting some flowers on the floor and picking them, holding the makeshift bouquet in his hand.

Cake opened the door. "Marshall, what do you want?"

"Is Fionna in?" he asked.

"No, she's at Candy Kingdom?"

Marshall's heart sank. "W-why is she there?"

"She's on a date with Prince Gumball." Cake shrugged.

"She's on a date with him?!" Marshall panicked.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"I have to tell her I love her, Cake!" He cried.

"Oh boy." Cake sighed. "I'm not getting involved, you kids sort this out for yourself."

"Maybe I shouldn't even bother." The vampire let his hands fall to his side. "She'd prefer a prince."

Cake sighed again. "Do you even know Fionna at all?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Figure it out, Marshall." The cat closed the door on him.

He was trying to figure out the riddle Cat had left him with when he realised that if he wanted to talk to Fionna, he was probably running out of time, it was a beautiful day and the birds were singing. It was romantic weather.

* * *

"State your business." Two bananaguards stopped Marshall at the gates of Candy Kingdom.

"I need to see Prince Gumball."

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes, it's urgent!" Marshall yelled.

"The prince is busy today, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

Marshall calmed himself and landed on the ground, bracing himself.

He shifted his face into one of a demon and roared at them, making them both jump and run off.

"Stupid guards." he scoffed, walking proudly into the castle.

"PEPPERMINT MAID!" he yelled, putting on his best impression of Prince Gumball.

He was pretty proud of himself as the flustered maid made her way towards him.

Marshall pinned her against the wall. "Where is Gumball?" he seethed.

"He's in the l-library."

"and Fionna?" the vampire hissed, not caring about how much he was terrifying the maid.

"She's with him, I believe."

Marshall dropped the maid and ran down the stairs to the library.

* * *

"So...I have considered it obviously, Fionna. I believe it would be beneficial for the both of us, it was just a matter of what you felt."

Fionna nodded slowly, jumping off the table. "C-could I kiss you?"

Prince Gumball stood up and stood in front of Fionna, blocking her view of the out-of-breath vampire who just appeared, with flowers in his hand and his hair still smoothed back.

"If you would like to." the prince smiled.

Fionna readied herself and placed her hands on Gumball's shoulders, leaning up to kiss him gently.

Marshall observed the events taking place before him and dropped his hands once again, the faint smile that was on his face fading.

Fionna opened her eyes slightly, she couldn't believe she was kissing the prince and she felt nothing.

That was when her eyes fell upon a certain vampire, standing in the corner of the library.

"Marshall?!" she instantly pulled away from Prince Gumball.

"I-uh, sorry I'll leave." Marshall dropped the flowers he was holding and flew quickly out of the room.

"Marshall?" The prince asked, keeping his arms on Fionna, who was too busy peering over his shoulder, panicked.

Fionna placed her hands on Gumball's sliding them off of her. "I-I'm so sorry." she stammered. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what? I thought you liked me Fionna?" he asked, slightly hurt.

Fionna shuffled awkwardly and placed her hand on Prince Gumball's face. "So did I...so did I."

"I-I don't understand."

"Neither do I really, I'll explain as soon as I do...but right now...I've gotta talk to that vampire." Fionna bolted out of the room.

* * *

Marshall began the slow walk back home when he heard pounding footsteps behind him.

"Marshall!"

He turned around and Fionna ran into him, almost knocking him over.

"Hey, are you done with the prince?" he smiled, weakly.

"I never started with the prince, Marshall." Fionna laughed. "What is up with your hair?"

Marshall chuckled and shook his hair, trying to mess it up but it stayed smoothed back.

Fionna messed Marshall's hair up, laughing as she did it.

She tried to ignore the butterflies that were rising in her stomach as Marshall laughed.

"What was up with the kooky hairdo?" she asked.

"N-never mind, it doesn't matter." he shrugged. "So, you and Gumball, huh?" he smirked and nudged her playfully.

"No. Never." she giggled.

"That wasn't what I saw."

"What you saw didn't matter, is there somewhere we can talk?" Fionna shuffled, blushing slightly.

"Sure. We can head back to mine?" Marshall suggested.

* * *

The vampire took off his hat and threw it to one side, pulling his coat off too.

"You're wearing a proper shirt?" Fionna laughed.

"Yeah, I wanted to look nice, is there a problem?" he smirked.

"You look like you're going on a date or something." she joked.

Marshall chuckled and floated over to his sofa, inviting her to sit next to him.

"Marshall, there's something I've gotta say, and it's not easy bu-"

He cut her off by raising a finger to his lips.

It was too much like the dream he'd had and he wanted to change that.

"I'm gonna speak first, okay?" he cleared his throat.

"Fionna." he sighed. "I've gotta say something too and it's not easy this side either. I don't know what's going on but I know that I love spending time with you. So much. The truth is, when you talk about that jerk, Gumball...I get kinda jealous. I wish you had a crush on me because...I kinda have one on you." his cheeks flashed red for a moment.

Fionna dropped her jaw, staring at him.

"So, what did you wanna say?" he asked.

Fionna blushed brightly, dropping her gaze and playing with her fingers. "I...have a crush on you."

It was Marshall's turn to drop his jaw.

"Are you serious?!" he laughed.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Fionna asked before pausing. "Are _you _serious?!"

Marshall Lee nodded and shuffled awkwardly towards her. "So...what do we do?"

"I think we're supposed to...talk about it and junk." she looked up at him.

The vampire stood up and held his hand out to Fionna, who took it, nervously.

Marshall kept his hand around hers as he pulled her close to him.

"You're warm." he observed.

"You're cold." she pointed out.

"Cold blooded, baby." he smiled, moving a hand to her face.

She blushed again, raising her hand to touch Marshall's.

"Do you wanna-?" he moved his face closer to hers.

"Yeah." she smirked, closing the gap between them and kissing him softly.

Marshall removed his hand from her face and placed both of his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer until their bodies were touching.

Fionna smiled into the kiss and wrapped her hands around his cold neck.

She was disappointed when Marshall pulled his lips away from hers, still keeping her close to him. "Gumball?!" he asked, shocked at the pink-haired figure who was standing in the doorway.


End file.
